


Red Kindling

by MadMadz



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Did I mention this is a WORK IN PROGRESS?, F/M, Freeform, Maybe - Freeform, Post-Rise of the Guardians, Pre- Rise Of The Guardians, ROTG - Freeform, Rise of the Guardians (2012) References, Work In Progress, all of them - Freeform, all the gods - Freeform, all the spirits, like seriously, maybe book connection, ratings will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMadz/pseuds/MadMadz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enat remembers her beginning. The very first beginning before her first birth.<br/>She remembers opening her eyes to the cold, never ending darkness that enveloped her. Floating in the abyss unable to see past the tip of her nose, and being afraid. Very afraid.</p><p> </p><p>Manny's Godchild has been neglecting her duties as an Earthborn elemental spirit, that is, until her mother grows tired of taking on both her and her daughter's duties. Now Enat must wake up and take on her responsibilities. What will she discover on the surface world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Kindling

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related to Rise Of The Guardians (characters, story line, ANYTHING)  
> Totally Freeform, no joke.
> 
> (Bare with me. I have no idea where this is going. Also if my grammar is bad I apologize. That being said this is NOT BETA-READ.) 
> 
> I am CONSTANTLY EDITING this work. In fact this is a Re-Vamp of my first attempt... haaa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enat remembers her beginning.   
> The very first beginning before her birth into the world of humans.  
> She remembers opening her eyes to the cold, never ending darkness that enveloped her. Floating in the abyss unable to see past the tip of her nose, and being afraid. Very afraid.
> 
> Manny's God child has been neglecting her duties as an Earthborn Elemental Spirit. But when her mother grows tired, she has to take responsibility. What will she discover on the surface world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related to Rise Of The Guardians (characters, story line, ANYTHING)  
> Totally freeform, not going to lie.
> 
> (Bare with me. I have no idea where this is going. Also if my grammar is bad I apologize. So this is NOT BETA-READ.)
> 
> I am CONSTANTLY EDITING this work. That being said this is a Re-Vamp...

Enat remembers her beginning.  
The very first beginning before her birth into the world of humans.  
She remembers opening her eyes to the cold, never ending darkness that enveloped her. Floating in the abyss unable to see past the tip of her nose, and being afraid. Very afraid.

She would open her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. Trying to move, but her body unable. Her internal panic unable to coincide with the dull nothingness that surrounded her. 

Then there was a sound. 

So rich and nourishing it breathed warmth into her very being as it tingled, sending pleasant sparks down her spine and through her chest. And its breath, with all of its tingles and sparks, was what gave her the strength to move, to follow its echoing sound out of the cold, dark abyss. 

Then she remembers waking up. Seeing the big warm glowing face above, the face of the sound. 

And upon seeing the face she was able to move her limbs. She stretched her body, waking up her senses from her deep slumber. She was so grateful to the sound for waking her from her lonely nightmare that she reached up to hold it, trying to show her thanks. 

And it let her, it made more sounds, hushed and then ones more musical, and it elated her. The face came closer to her, and pressed onto her face, and then suddenly she understood.  
She understood that the face, was the face of her mother, and that what she just did was a kiss, and that her mother had given her knowledge, had given her life. 

As her mother gazed down at her, she smiled, “Hello my dear. My little fire, my Enat.” Her mother then pressed a giant warm hand to her cheek, and Enat felt any remaining fear leave her body, and she learned what it meant to feel serenity. She giggled, and the sound felt just as wondrous as she did in that moment. 

Her mother’s smile grew as she whispered, “May you remain happy when you next awake, my precious Enat.”

But before Enat could wonder what her mother meant, her mother bent down and kissed her once more upon her brow, and she fell back into the darkness. 

 

~~~~~~

 

The second time she woke up, it was to less pleasant sounds, to grunts and groans, and barely coherent attempts at speech.

How long had it been since she had last woken up? She was sore, her ethereal body cracking and snapping into life.

Looking around she saw tall dark things, to not so dark things, which she soon discovered were trees and bushes when her light finally reached them. And high up above, she could see a bright blank light in the sky.  
She heard another sloppy sound, and turned to find a hunched over creature with a shadowed face less appealing than what she remembered her mother’s to have been. And it stared, making chirps and delighted grunts.

The more it gazed down at her, the more curious it became about about the new being that flashed in front of it its eyes. Reaching out its hand, it tried to touch her. She swayed away, nervous, and uncomfortable with the creatures advances, and it flinched its hand back as she moved. The second time it tried to touch her, she tried to push its hand away. The creature barely even grazed her fingertips when it screamed, a horribly deafening sound, as snatched its hand away in pain whimpering. 

She flinched, covering her ears and recoiled into herself away from the noise. The noise had pierced her ears, and it filled her heart with panic. She tried to move further away from the sound, but she couldn’t. She looked down to find her feet surrounded by burning sticks and leaves. 

She screamed, panic rising, her heart thumping in her ears, trying to run away, but all in vain. She was stuck, bound to the burning foliage and stones surrounding her feet. She reached out her hands in distress, pleading for the sound, her mother, anything, to free her, but the sound shied further away from her, hiding its hands, softly moaning in pain from the burns she unintentionally created. 

Then out of the shadows more creatures appeared. They gathered, scuttling around her, all grunting and staring with wide eyes full of bewilderment. Another one stretched out its hand, and she curled away, but it reached out further trying to touch her.  
The first creature was grunting in protest, but the other still reached out further, until it brushed the tips of her dancing hair. She flinched when she heard the terrifying guttural cry it let out. Again and again the sounds would reach out their hands and pull them back howling. They grabbed sticks and poked at her, scrapping her arms and legs, all the while grunting and yelping with their horrible voices. 

Those screams have forever been imprinted her mind. That horrible, horrible sound. They still send shivers down her spine.

She remembers curling up on the sticks and leaves that held her there trapped. Looking up into the sky and seeing the silent, blank expression of the bright white face staring down at her, and then returning to the darkness. 

~~~~~~

After that Enat learned how to stay in the darkness, away from the creatures who screamed when they touched her, who poked her with stick, and a plethora of other unpleasant things. She learned that if she didn’t listen to their calls, she could stay in the dark. Her mother never woke her, either she didn’t care, or… no, she cared, out of everyone her mother had to care. Right? After all she showed Enat so much love, and made the most wonderful sounds for her when she was born. Maybe she was busy doing whatever it was that mother did… yes. That was it, her mother was busy. Either way, Enat slept, afraid of waking up again.

That was until, despite her not hearing a calling, and her deliberately ignoring a call, she was jolted awake. It was of course, dark. All except for, she squinted her eyes at the bright light abruptly came into her field of vision, and nearly blinded her.

“Oh, I’m so terribly sorry, here, let me just- there!” 

The light, that sounded like gentle tinkling, dimmed, and by doing so revealed a pale plump faced creature who was smiling broadly at her. She kept looking at him, for she knew it was a him through her short trips to the surface world. And became extremely confused and slightly annoyed that this creature with such weird hair was able to call her from her slumber. She stretched, as she was prone to do after having slept for so long, and cracked her neck and back to release the tension she had gathered there. He waited for her to finish, and for her to fully light up before continuing. 

“Here, take this,” he said and shoved a weirdly shaped something in her hand.

Looking down at it she moved it around in her hands, watching it darken around the places where her fingers touched its surface, she balked, “What. Is this? And who are you?”

He laughed, “Oh, yes, yes, who am I. I am Prince Tsar Lunar the Seventh, of the former Golden Age, now known as the Man in the Moon; friend of your theoretical grandfather E. Aster Bunnymund - whom I hope you have the pleasure of meeting - your birth father, The Sun, who also has many alias’s - although I call him Sol - and your birth mother, The Primordial Mother, although she prefers the alias Pele, not to be mistaken for Seraphina who watches over the Earth as Mother Nature, and,” he, Prince, whatever that meant, Tsar, took a deep breath before continuing, “I am your godfather, although through some fun time phrase or another am also close to your age, although it may not appear so.” He glanced down at Enat’s hands where the thing was every so slowly burning to a crisp, “Ah, you should eat that before it turns to ashes by the way.”

Enat glanced down at the thing in her hands, and then back at Prince Tsar incredulously, before hesitantly taking a bite. When it hit her tongue she hummed, eyes closing shut in delight. It tasted amazing! Still happily chewing she opened her eyes to a grinning Prince, and managed to ask, “What is this?”

“Oh, that is a crescent roll, curtesy of the Moonbots from Lunar Palace.” Seeing that Enat had stuffed her face with the remains of the newly discovered crescent roll, he offered her another roll, all the while chuckling, “You have been asleep for a long time, it is no surprise that you are hungry. But you cannot sleep much longer.”

Enat stopped chewing, “What? Why?”

“Because, dear one, your mother wishes to sleep for a little while. She has been doing your job while you slept. You were finally called by the humans, and after that horrible incident, refused to go back. Which I do understand. But you have a duty to preform, one that your mother can no longer perform on her own, as she is tired. Besides, the earlier humans whom you meet on your first visit to the surface world are not so crude anymore. In fact, I can fondly say that they are much more sophisticated! They even have coherent languages, and decent technology, and they have a respect for fire now, that is what you are physically made of by the way. Well that and a little something else all together wonderful. But I digress. Time to wake up young lady!” He said and wagged a disapproving finger in Enat’s face scowling at her.

What? Enat thought, so that’s why mother never woke me? That’s why I haven’t seen her in so long? She was doing my duty? Which is what? To be poked with a stick? - No, Prince Tsar said they - the humans - respected her, me, now. 

“But, Prince-“

“Oh, please, we are family, no need to be so formal, call me Manny, please.”

“Okay, um, Manny? What do you mean my mother’s been doing my duty?”

“You, Enat,” hearing Manny use her given name startled her, but when she remembered that he was family, and had known her mother, calmed down, “Are meant to guard over the humans. It is what your core,” he pointed to her chest, “Is crafted to do. Although I know what your core is, you must discover what it is and fulfill your duty, which cannot be done sleeping away in your mother’s palace. For unlike humans, we do not have a Soul, as we are made up of something stronger and that is our core. It is why we can live without fear of leaving the material world. And that is why we must honor our cores, strengthen them, and have faith in them. It is essentially how spirits such as ourselves become whole, and capable of lasting. I know this might seem like a lot, but there is time for you to learn all of these things.”

Enat’s head was buzzing. Her eyebrows were pressed together so tightly that she could feel them throbbing on her face, “My head hurts,” she groaned.

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry,” Manny reached out and gently patted her head, and to Enat’s surprise he didn’t pulling away screaming from being burned. Either not seeing her shock, or ignoring it, he continued, “But there was so much I wanted to tell you. Your mother went to rest, to sleep I mean to say, and requested that I, as your Godfather, and because your father has yet to be informed of your existence - something I have yet to do- relay all of this information to you. To tell you that you are not allowed to hide anymore, and that it is time to wake up.” Manny scrunched up his eyebrows and nodded, affirming that he had completed his lecture. 

Enat most definitely did not pout, nope, not at all. But Manny most definitely did laugh at her “not” pouting, “You are far too old for such childish things,” he chimed. Despite her annoyance, she had to admire Manny’s voice. It was light and not unpleasant to listen to, which Enat considered, was a good thing for how long winded he was. 

Manny turned to listen to something over his shoulder that Enat could not see, and mumbled something too low for her to hear before turning back to her.  
“Yes, well, it seems like I am running out of time, but before I go, I will tell you that you are in your mother’s Obsidian hall at present, which lucky for you, is where she keeps all of her memories, books, and the like. All of which I suggest you start reading as soon as possible so that you are not shocked by what you find on the surface world. All of you have to do to access them is stick your hand into one of the many holes engraved into the walls,” he turned around to gesture at one of the previously mentioned holes. It was craved to be the center of a star that’s tail stretched across that walls and joined together with other tails with other stars and other holes. 

“There are so many…” she gapped at the walls around her, which were in fact covered in stars with corresponding holes.

Manny chortled, “It’s a good thing that we are immortal then, is it not?”

Enat slightly tilting her head to the side in question, “Immortal?”

“You recall when I said that unlike humans we do not perish from the material world because of our core? Well, humans are mortal, and subject to something called time, governed by the allusive Father Time whom and which you will learn about more in-depth soon enough. But, I must also tell you before I go that you are born with natural capabilities that will grow as you do. And with that Enat, I must be leaving you now. AH! One final, last thing. When you are strong enough, you must come visit me in my palace on the Moon. We have an astral fire that burns regardless of the time. I would so enjoy to see you again.”

But before Enat could get a word in he stepped back and waved a “ta-ta!” and vanished with a bleep and flash of light. Leaving Enat alone once more in the dark Obsidian Hall. 

She wants to go back to sleep, but knows better of it, and if she’s being honest with herself she is equal parts confused and curious about all of the things Manny told her. Stepping closer to the hole Manny had previously shown her she inspects the wall. Thinking back she wonders why her mother put her to rest in here. Maybe she was waiting for me to wake up and do what I was always supposed to do. That thought made her chest ache. Had she been hurting her mother by not waking up? Manny said her mother was tired because she was too afraid to do what she was supposed to do. Enat placed her hand along the craved stars core, did she do that on purpose? Enat let out a heavy sigh, I’m sorry, Mother. She took a deep breath and resolved that she would, for her mothers sake, fulfill her duty. She couldn’t sleep anymore. I can’t sleep anymore.

“Alright… here we go,” she plunged her hand into the star, and flashed into one of her mother’s memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, bear with me. It's gonna be a wild ride (the writing of this and the fact that I'm inconsistent). 
> 
> Feel free to point anything out to me grammatically, and I shall fix it. (-3-)b
> 
> Enat is mostly based off of the Lithuanian Goddess Gabija, but as you will later find out, the humans have given her many other names.~

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a wild ride (because I'm terribly inconsistent. Be warned.) 
> 
> If you find anything wonky with my grammar, feel free to let me know, and I'll fix it. :)
> 
> Enat, my original fire spirit, is loosely based off of the Lithuanian Goddess Gabija.


End file.
